1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a control method, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for controlling sensorless motor.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, because of the development of industry and commerce, and the advance of society, the products provided accordingly are designed for the purposes of convenience, usefulness, and cheapness. Therefore, products developed presently are more progressive than those developed previously, and the social contribution is made accordingly. In terms of motors, in recent years, motor manufacturers developed more convenient sensorless motors. Sensorless motors double the performance with half the effort.
In the field of controlling of the sensorless motor, it is a very important technical detail to determine a time point for phase-change. However, when the process for determining the time point for phase-change is performed, the time point is often erroneously determined because of the interference of various electronic devices. If the phase of the sensorless motor is changed at an incorrect time point, either unsmooth operation or demagnetization leading to permanent errors are raised.
In view of the foregoing, in obviousness, the products developed presently still have inconvenience and shortages, and need to be further improved. For solving the problem of erroneous determination of the time point for phase-change, people in the related field devote themselves to resolving the problem, but no adaptive method has been developed in a long time. Therefore, how to determine the time point for phase-change more precisely is an important subject at present, and it also becomes a target needed to be improved.